Premiers
by Misarweth
Summary: Premiers ou comment Severus Rogue a reçu la marque des Ténèbres. OS.


_« Rigole ! Mais souris ! Oh tu es si triste ! »_

Ces mots lui trottaient dans la tête depuis des années, ils appartenaient à une voix de jeune femme belle et séduisante, inconsciente et drôle pourtant. Ils n'avaient rien partagé qu'il pouvait se rappeler nettement. De vagues frôlements de mains, rien de plus. De toutes façons, on ne pouvait refaire le passé.

Il s'enroula dans sa grande cape et se résolut à aller au rendez-vous que Jedusor lui avait fixé quelques semaines plus tôt. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment précisé de quoi il s'agissait mais ce flou avait été bien vite dessiné sous une forme bien connue du serpentard qu'il était. Une haine qui le maintenait en vie, comme une douleur sourde qui l'empêchait de prendre plaisir.

Depuis deux ans qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, il allait de petits boulots en petits boulots. Mais depuis trois mois et demi maintenant il avait un emploi stable chez un apothicaire cracmol qui avait bien besoin de ses connaissances en la matière pour arnaquer en douceur les clients. Mais il aurait préféré être à la place de James qui avait lui obtenu une place de « moniteur informé et informateur ». En bref ce petit frimeur donnait des conseils à des gosses naïfs en matière de Forces du Mal. Il avait toujours préféré la DCFM à la Potion à Poudlard mais encore une fois cette dernière avait eu le dessus. Pas de charisme qu'ils avaient dit ! Pffff…

Il se concentra sur l'endroit où il devait aller rejoindre quelques congénères. Peut-être Lucius ? Et Narcissa ? Plutôt hélas Bellatrix ! Il ne pouvait pas la sentir, dès qu'elle était là il s'imaginait en train de la faire brûler ou en train de la salir avec les premiers objets dégoûtants tombés sous sa main. Pettigrow ? Souriant à l'image qui s'offrait à ses yeux il transplana vers un cimetière moldu. Lorsqu'il arriva sur une butte embrumée, il se fit la remarque que Jedusor adorait tout ce qui était cliché, ça devait lui venir de sa moitié moldue. Il s'enfonça dans la vallée jonchée de pierres tombales et de souvenirs tristes et froids, comme les siens. On aurait dit que les éléments s'accordaient avec ses sentiments. Il entra alors au milieu d'un cercle d'encapuchonnés parmi lesquels il pût distinguer les silhouettes de Lucius et de Bella et d'autres serpentards qu'il connaissait vaguement de vue. Il s'avança vers la silhouette qui ne se cachait pas. Le corps de Jedusor était simplement couvert d'une robe grise lui tombant dix centimètres sous les pieds. Comment faisait-il pour marcher ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, il ne marchait pas. Soit il glissait, soit dans la majorité des cas ce sont les personnes qui le rejoignaient. D'un pas assuré Severus rejoignit la majorité, comme il avait toujours fait. Passer inaperçu, c'est tout ce qu'il savait faire. Manque de charisme… Pas assez frimeur… Triste… « Oh tu es si triste ! » Un frôlement de main sur la sienne. Un rire. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser, se concentrer sur sa haine. Il regarda et vu qu'il arrivait après un sorcier petit et malingre devant Jedusor.

« Rogue ! Tu es venu, j'en étais sûr… » Le regard qui hésitait entre le rouge et le noir le transperça et quelqu'un s'immisça dans sa tête, un poignard de fer rouge se planta dans son âme, une volonté s'imposa dans son esprit, son corps fléchit et il se retrouva à terre, à genoux, terrassé par la douleur. Lorsque ses convulsions cessèrent, sa haine était palpitante et il se sentait prêt à tuer toutes les personnes présentes. Une longue main livide lui releva le menton, dans un geste presque trop doux, une douceur glacée. Il sentit qu'on lui relevait la manche, il était prêt il fixa les yeux rouges et se promit que plus jamais il ne réussirait à voir dans ses souvenirs, son terrain secret, son jardin de paix. Les yeux comprirent le viol mais ne le regrettaient pas. Sa fureur amplifia. Puis il regarda son bras frêle briller vierge sous la lune. Il acquiesça à une question muette et se concentra sur ses sensations afin de mieux contrôler ses réactions. Jedusor leva une fine baguette sculptée. Il sentit un souffle chaud sur son cou puis la pointe de la baguette enfoncer sa peau, écrasant quelques fines membranes que protégeait l'épiderme.

_« Mors »_ Le « s » siffla longtemps à son oreille se répercutant sans cesse le long des rangs qui se formaient autour de lui. Ce n'était pas une famille. Il se concentra, la magie de Jedusor ramenait à la surface de sa peau, comme un poison, la haine qu'il cultivait depuis si longtemps. Une douleur sourde s'empara de lui, il ne tombera pas, mais une larme roula lorsque la pointe de la baguette s'enfonça un peu plus. Il se contrôla.

_« Mordre »_i La douleur n'était plus vivable. Elle était devenue presque banale, son corps s'habituait. Jedusor en prononçant la fin de ce sort ancestral allait marquer son bras du visage de la haine qu'il portait en lui. Cette fois, il relâcha la pression qu'il s'obligeait à tenir sur ses sensations. Il se laissa aller et sentit des larmes lui couler le long des joues et former une rigole le long de sa robe d'un gris souris si triste. Rigole… Souris… Si triste…

_« Rigole ! Mais souris ! Oh tu es si triste ! »_

Les images floues se firent plus nettes comme révélées par la douleur, ces mots avaient été suivis d'une caresse au menton, une vraie, pas celle de Jedusor, une amicale, une amoureuse, une volage. Puis il s'était approché d'elle et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille « Moi ? Triste ? En es-tu aussi sûre ? » Puis il l'avait fait tomber dans l'herbe et… la douleur diminua, les images se firent de nouveau trop floues pour être comprises. Elles lui échappaient à nouveau. Elle s'envolait encore. Sa haine augmenta d'autant plus ! et la douleur se fit de nouveau, sur son bras le serpent siffla et de dressa hors de la bouche monstrueuse le haine. Un éclair, il était à genoux dans la boue du cimetière. Un éclair, il était à genoux dans l'herbe et se penchait sur une jeune femme qui lui souriait d'un air faussement innocent. Alors sans réfléchir il lui frôla les lèvres. Cet élan le fit crier, la douleur n'était maintenant qu'un souvenir. La haine était imprimée, les souvenirs retrouvés, son chemin dessiné.

Il était devenu disciple du Lord dans une mixture de Haine mêlée d'Amour.


End file.
